Next To You
by SomedayTomorrow
Summary: Five years after Musa's disappearance at Alfea, Riven still hasn't forgotten about her. What happens when he suddenly meets her again-with his child-and another man?
1. Chapter 1

**_Next To You:_**

_I wanted to believe in your heart, even when I was lied to,_

_like a fool again I wanted to believe you. _

_Your cruel lies, how could you give your **heart for two?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"Five years." He whispered.

"Five years, since you took away everything from me.

Now I want it all back."

* * *

><p>She left Alfea before graduation.<p>

Armed with her best friend, and her secret-

She moved to Gardenia in hopes of a normal life.

**Who knew that she'd see him again?**

* * *

><p>He was broken. A loner. Until he found her.<p>

But when she left him,

He thought it was over.

He got a new fiancee, and tried to forget.

**Until she shows up with his son.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starring: <strong>

**Musa:** _Main girl. _

**Riven:**_ Main guy. _

**Rhythm:** _Musa's child. _

**Kale:**_ Secondary. Alyia's older brother._

**Alyia:**_ Secondary. Kale's younger sister._

**Layla:**_ Musa's best friend. _

_Bloom/Sky_

_Stella/Brandon_

_Flora/Helia_

_Timmy/Techna_

_..._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks for reading, & please review! **

It's been a really long time since I wrote on Fanfiction, and I'm happy to make a come back again!

I don't watch Winx club, so I'm not familiar with the entire story,

But I remember being obsessed with the characters as a little girl.

_To be honest, Brandon was always my favourite boy, haha. _

I wanted to try creating my own Riven & Musa take.

Hope you enjoy!

...

...

...

**Note:** _Mild swearing. _

© **2011 Jael [SomedayTomorrow] **

_August 2011-_

All rights reserved.

No part of this fanfic may be used or reproduced in any manner.

Feel free to rave and review.

Story and plot invented, written, and designed by SomedayTomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**...**

**Chapter One**

_A bitter day. _

_It will all be erased like this. _

_I will forget someday._

_I'll be able to laugh then, _

_But right now I can't do anything. _

**_-A Bitter Day_**

**_..._**

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Hey Muse, there's some mail for you."

Musa closed her eyes, her headphones throbbing with music. Just the sound gave her energy-she couldn't wait to head back to her recording studio and continue writing her latest album. As she drummed her fingers on the table to the music, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and nearly jumped up from her chair. Turning around, she found herself looking face-to-face at Layla. Her friend's brown hair was tied into a bun, and her blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. Dressed in black boy shorts and a tank top, both hands were holding a large stack of envelopes. Though it was early in the morning, she looked absolutely flawless, even without makeup on. As Musa envied her friend's radiance, her friend stuck her tongue out in response.

"What did you say? Mail?" Musa asked. Mail was normal. Nothing to be excited over.

"Yeah, there's one from Alfea."

"Alfea?"

Musa took the letter curiously, and saw that Layla was also holding one that looked similar to hers. Shrugging, she pried open the envelope with her nail, and pulled out a sparkling piece of paper. "You are cordially invited to the first annual Alfea and Redfountain reunion. All graduates of Alfea and Redfountain during the past five years may attend. Please dress formally and RSVP to the event, we will not be accepting entries at the door." As Musa's eyes widened at the proposition, Layla chuckled. "It's been exactly five years since we graduated, hasn't it, Musa?"

"Yeah. We were even part of the notorious Winx Club. Funny how things have changed so much the past five years," Musa added.

She smiled at the thought of all the memories they'd shared.

"Who knew that we'd end up bunking together in Bloom's hometown-Gardenia?" Layla added, setting the letter down. Musa nodded her head, agreeing, as she reminiscenced about all the trouble they'd made and people they saved during their time in Alfea. "Yeah-it's funny how we gave up magic for our current businesses. I never thought of becoming a producer-and your gym and fitness centre is really booming with customers. Who knew we'd end up like Bloom, five years after high school?"

Layla pretended to do a couple kickboxing punches in victory.

"So, are you going?" She asked, staring at Musa with a sly grin.

Musa growled. "What are you implying?" She didn't like where Layla was going with this. Ever since Layla's fiancée, Nabu, had died, she always seemed extremely fond of Musa's relationships.

"Well, you know, you haven't exactly tied all the ends with a certain Redfountain boy…"

Musa gasped, and punched Layla lightly. "Don't say things you don't mean!"

"Who says that I'm not telling the truth? I see some chemistry-" Layla teased, dancing around Musa chased after her. Shutting the door in Musa's face, Musa pounded on it, screaming for her to come out, while Layla laughed loudly from her room. Shaking her head, she walked over to the washroom, and stared at her reflection. She placed her fingers on the mirror, gently touching the glass. Staring at her reflection, which had changed over the years, her raven hair was no longer long-it was thinned out, layered and choppy. She had bangs covering her forehead-in fact, she smiled as she realized her hair was almost like Helia's since she'd last seen him. She'd also completely changed her style, and followed her rocker/tomboyish roots, rather than sticking with dresses. Now that they'd entered Gardenia, there were no more sparkly mini-skirts and transparent wings allowed-she'd had to settle for blazers, vintage garments, and skinny jeans.

_Would Riven still like her like this?_

It had been five years since they met. She and Layla had disappeared from Alfea a month before graduation, so that they could adjust to Gardenia's lifestyle and enter what was called _"university."_

However, the main reason that she'd left was because she was pregnant with Riven's child.

Her friends were all surprised at their sudden departure, but Layla and Musa had decided for confidentiality-none of their friends knew where they were to this day. Or what had happened to Musa, and that included Riven. She didn't know if he remembered her, or if he cared about her anymore. They always fought a lot, and she'd always gotten many comments of how he seemed more like her older brother than her boyfriend. He could be a lazy ass, and he often spoke his mind before thinking twice. It was funny how much he'd hurt her, and yet, she was still attracted to him. Closing her eyes, she stared at the mirror again, secretly hoping that there was still something between them.

"A couple seconds after reading that letter and you're already deciding what to wear for your baby's daddy, eh?" Layla poked her head out of the door, while Musa groaned, putting Layla into a tight headlock.

"I guess this means we're going to go the reunion, then!" Layla retorted, unaffected by Musa's annoyed demeanor.


	3. Chapter 3

...

...

_From the one cold phrase you said, "let's seperate."_

_I'm going crazy, the moment you were going further away from me_

_My heart has collpased, and you took all of it and left._

**_I have nothing._**

**_-Addiction_**

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"A reunion?" Riven asked, looking at the faces around him.

Just a while ago, Brandon had dragged him to Stella's place, where everyone was having a party. Every couple of months, they met together again, often talking about the latest news with Redfountain and Alfea. Though it had been five years, meeting like this was almost tradition now, as they really were one big family. It had been years since they were Specialists, and the girls transformed into fairies, but it didn't mean that they didn't spend time with each other anymore. They were now sitting in a circle, and Stella had opened her mail in a rush as soon as she saw that it was from Alfea. "Yeah. It's been a while, but they still want to see us all together even though we caused so much trouble," Bloom replied, scanning the letter that was in Stella's hands.

Don't forget, you also saved Magix," Sky said, smiling at her.

Riven instantly looked away from all the cheese, but mostly because he was a little lonely himself.

As he glanced around, he noticed that everyone was sitting as a couple. Techna and Timmy were laughing, holding their latest phones and gadgets out in comparison. Timmy was shy, but Riven knew that he'd pop the question anytime. Sky and Bloom were already married, and from the look of Bloom's stomach, they were planning to have a baby soon. As for Brandon and Stella, he seemed content attending to his wife, and bringing her to the mall and hosting grand parties with her. Helia, a hopeless romantic, was sitting with his girlfriend Flora in his lap.

As for Riven?

He didn't bring his fiancée to this party.

_Or any girl, as a matter of fact. _

"You know, I'm sure that they probably invited Musa and Layla too," Flora said, her serene voice silencing all the chatter.

All eyes suddenly turned to Riven.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed.

"I wonder what happened to them after graduation, you know? They left all of a sudden-I know they're close, but it still feels weird knowing that they didn't tell us beforehand," Techna mused. Stella nodded, frowning. "Maybe they got married, too? I'm pretty sure Layla and Musa changed a lot over the five years, and let's be honest-in terms of looks, we all knew they'd grow up to become supermodels."

Riven's heart thumped.

_Musa? Married? No way. _

_Who would marry such a sarcastic, fiery girl with such a hot temper?_

As everyone stared at him again, Riven sighed, running a hand through his magenta fringe. "Look guys, I have a fiancée. I know what you guys are thinking, but seriously, cut it out."

"Aw, baby Riven is thinking about her," Brandon teased, while Sky pinched his cheek affectionately. Riven growled, and suddenly sprung up from his spot, the anger in his chest boiling over. "I said, CUT IT OUT!" He snarled, grabbing his jacket from the sofa. No one seemed to understand him, and how, deep in his heart he missed her everyday. She was the one who knew him better than his best friends-it made him bitter knowing that she still couldn't trust him. Slamming the door, he left the party, his head throbbing while breathing heavily. He stepped into his convertible, gunned the engine, and sped away, deftly steering the wheel while speeding over one hundred.

_He didn't want to see her again. He was going to have a family with someone else. She didn't need to intrude into his life again and make it a living hell._

Shaking his head, he sighed, trying to calm himself down.

_Musa._

The name echoed in his head, and he suddenly felt a longing feeling inside of him.

_Why did you leave me?_

Staring at the road, and pressing down harder on the gas pedal, his phone suddenly rang. Shocked by the sound, he swerved a little on the road, but gained control again. His gaze flickered as the screen on the car dashboard lighted up, and the caller ID was displayed as_ "Alyia."_ Pressing a button, he placed a device into his ear, and spoke out loud. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, when are you coming home?"

"In ten. You there already?"

"Yes. I believe we're having a date tonight, right?" The sultry, feminine voice responded smoothly.

"I'll see you then."

Switching off the device, and throwing it into the passenger seat, Riven groaned at the prospect of a date with his fiancée.


	4. Chapter 4

...

...

...

_I throw away the memories, I throw them away with tears_

_So I won't have any hope,_

_So my longing heart won't even know_

_Even though I painfully push you away (I wait for you)_

_I don't think I can stop missing you (I don't think it can be helped)_

_I don't think I can let you go._

**_-Lie_**

**_..._**

* * *

><p><em>"Hop in, babe."<em>

Riven motioned to his fiancée with a jerk of his head, and she smiled at him, flashing her perfectly white teeth. Alyia Thomas was a former model and judge, and was now known for being engaged to Riven. Sweeping the runway with her graceful, 5'9 frame, luscious caramel hair, and eyes green as sea glass, she was highly praised and renowned for her catwalk. Riven couldn't help but compare her to Musa: though it was no lie that Alyia looked stunning in her cocktail dress, he found that he'd always preferred Musa's slightly boyish style. He remembered when he saw her transform, he was always stunned by how perfectly she filled in her miniskirt, and the last time he saw her, her hair had grown so long, giving her an exotic, sensual look.

"Are we choosing the rings tonight?" Alyia asked, distracting him.

"I booked the dress fitting today instead," Riven said, in a brusque tone. He didn't like to be distracted from his thoughts.

"I was really looking forwards to choosing our rings, though…"

Riven fought the urge to roll his eyes._ Yeah, isn't life a bitch, _he thought to himself, feeling irritated. After Musa had left him, his father had introduced him to Alyia. The daughter of a prestigious lawyer, her older brother was also training in law, and Riven's father felt that they'd complement each other well. Sure, Riven agreed that if he hadn't met Musa earlier, Alyia would definitely be his type. She was nice enough, and always greeted her father properly. She wasn't stupid but intelligent, and didn't allow anyone to step over her. Confident and compelling, she was a breathtakingly beautiful girl who was completely devoted to him. Life couldn't get better, right?

_But he needed more than that. _

Pulling his car up to the curb, he walked out and opened the door for Alyia. He couldn't think about Musa anymore. This was his new life-after graduating from being a Specialist, he'd become the main Defence teacher at Redfountain. Everyone in the school always talked about how they'd do anything to score a hottie like Alyia. He should be grateful that such a girl would like him, too. And her family was rich and successful-his father constantly reminded him of how proud he was making him by marrying this woman.

"Hand." She sniped, staring at him.

Grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers, Riven sighed.

_No matter how high maintenance she was, it would be worth it, right?_

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you think about this one, Riven?"<em>

She twirled around, holding the folds of her white dress in her hands. Full of ruffles and veils and lace, the attendant quickly pulled open the clasp of an oblong-shaped, velvet box. "Because you're one of our VIP guests, we offer this jewellery as compliments and part of our thanks," she said, smiling gently. Surprised, Aliya tenderly took out the pearl necklace and matching earrings, and placed them on carefully while pushing away some stray hairs from her forehead. "I really like it, but I think that it's a bit short for my style. I want the hem of the dress to fan out on the ground, and I don't want a veil-instead, I want a crown around my head. My bridesmaids are going to be wearing purple and silver," she said demurely.

_Why was I even here, really? _Riven asked himself as he watched her, while flipping through the men's catalogue.

The attendant bowed her head, and took Alyia to the dressing rooms to change.

Putting his hand on his head tiredly, Riven looked out of the shop windows. It was a huge store, with nearly three floors, and as posh as a five-star hotel. There were grand chandeliers and golden escalators, all decked out with designer furniture and gilded drapes. As he stared at the busy street from the first floor, he noticed a girl on a bike. She was dressed in military boots, along with an olive jacket and ripped skinny jeans. With her wispy, black hair, and dark brown eyes, she looked like a normal biker zipping through the streets of Gardenia.

_Until Riven saw her face. _

Was that-_Musa?_

He got up from his seat, the sound of the chair moving alerting some assistants. Peering closer, his eyes widened as he got a clear glimpse of her. "Is there something wrong, sir?" One of them asked, staring at him anxiously, hoping that he wasn't dissatisfied with their products.

"No-n-nothing. Sorry," he mumbled, pulling the chair back and sitting down on it.

_Impossible._

_That couldn't be her, because there was a little boy who was sitting stoically on the back of her bike._

* * *

><p>"Hold on to mommy tightly, alright?"<p>

Rhythm nodded, clutching on to her waist, as she rode the bike amongst the busy crowd. As Musa veered between and through huge clumps of people, she sighed. Though it was nearly dark, the roads were still busy and often fully packed with pedestrians. "You know, Rhy, you should really be starting kindergarten. We tried preschool last year, and though we didn't finish it, I'm sure you'll love kindergarten," She said to him, while he rested his head lazily on her back. "As much as you love following me to the studio, education is still really important," She added as fervently as possible in an attempt to coax him, which was useless. "I really don't want to go, mommy, I hate it there," he complained as Musa smoothly rounded a bend and entered the parking lot of her apartment. Shaking her windblown hair, she parked the bike and took Rhythm off, carrying him in her arms. "Why? You get to make friends there, the teachers are nice, and you learn new things everyday."

"But they say that I have no daddy."

Musa bit her lip. She knew that was her fault, and that Rhythm didn't mean to make her guilty. It was the truth, after all. Smiling gently, she shook her head.

"Rhythm. You do have a daddy." She said, looking Rhythm straight in the eye.

He looked back at her questioningly.

"Me. I'm _both_ your daddy and your mommy," she said sincerely.

Rhythm burst out in laughter. "How can you be both my daddy and my mommy? My daddy has to be a real man!" He said, grinning at his mother's foolishness. "Thanks, but, I like you as mommy the best." Musa chuckled at her son's sweet innocence, but a tinge of worry was still stuck in the back of her mind. As she walked into the lobby and was whisked to her floor in the elevator, she couldn't help but run the thought over in her mind.

_What would happen when Rhythm asked to see his daddy?_


	5. Chapter 5

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I see the days go by and still I wonder why_

_I wonder why it has to be this way_

_Why can't I have you here just like it used to be..._

**-Teardrops In The Rain**

...

* * *

><p>After that night, Musa couldn't stop thinking about Riven. It didn't help that Rhythm was beginning to show curiosity towards his father, and that the date of the reunion was rapidly arriving. The whole time she'd biked to work, she could only think about how she'd act once she saw <em>him <em>again. She'd been so consumed in her own thoughts that she lost her sheet music, and she even misplaced her violin. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she couldn't get distracted from her work. She would deal with this later; after all, she was still unsure as to whether she'd be going to the reunion or not. She shouldn't stress about it too much.

Looking around the recording studio, she suddenly wondered where Rhythm was.

_"Rhythm!" _

She called his name, but there was no answer.

_"Rhythm! Rhythm!"_

Her heart suddenly beat erratically, and she put the guitar back on its stand, running out of the room. "Rhythm!" She scanned the room for a little five-year-old, with reddish-brown hair, and chocolate eyes. She couldn't believe that she was so irresponsible, not looking after her child, and becoming too immersed in her own thoughts. Regretting letting Riven affect her, she walked down the hallway, pushing amongst other workers in her production company, feeling more anxious by the second. She breathed a sigh of relief, however, when she saw him in the arms of a tall, blond man, who was grinning at Rhythm kindly.

"Your son?" He asked, and Musa smiled in relief.

"Yes. Rhythm, next time don't go away from mommy, alright?" She said, taking Rhythm from his grasp and kissing him on the head breathlessly.

"Sorry mommy," he mumbled. "The studio is so boring, though! It's more fun to explore out here."

Musa laughed in relief. _He sounded exactly like Riven. _"Just don't do it again next time, alright? You really scared mommy."

Rhythm nodded slowly and hugged his mother tightly.

"He's very shy and sweet. Good kid," the blonde man said, stroking Rhythm's hair. Musa looked at him for a while, noticing how he was such a natural with children. He had this handsome glow to him, and she blushed as he stared her in the eye. "Thank you," Musa said, a little flustered at his gaze. The stranger was devastatingly good-looking, with blonde hair that reached to his ears, and warm green eyes. He reminded her of the sea-slightly tanned, with a wholeness that made you feel safe and secure. What was attractive about him, however, was that he seemed genuinely interested in Rhythm. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you-Mr-"

"Kale. I'm Kale Thomas." He put out his hand, and Musa shook it.

"Mr. Thomas. Are you here to visit our production studio? Or are you a manager?"

He laughed, staring at her. "No, nothing like that. I came here to meet you."

Musa blushed, looking down at the floor. Rhythm suddenly snarled at Kale, while Musa's eyes widened. "Rhythm! He helped you, why are you being so mean to him?" Kale laughed, and patted Rhythm's shoulder. "It's okay, kid, I'm not stealing your mommy from your daddy," he said good-naturedly. At the word daddy, the atmosphere became tense, and Musa clutched Rhythm to her tighter. Rhythm's face suddenly lowered, and he looked Kale straight in the eye, without the childlike innocence of a toddler, but rather the maturity of a full-grown man.

"I don't have a daddy," he said.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that, he's a bit overprotective, isn't he?" Musa laughed.<p>

"Ah. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to evoke past memories," he said, sitting across from her at her desk. They were in Musa's office now, and Musa's fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed up his profile for him. "It's alright, I get that a lot anyways. Being a single mom is my priority-everyone here knows that it's my first job. Being a production company owner is second," she said, with a tone of humour in her voice. Kale nodded, holding a package in his hand, and staring at her. He wondered how such a strong and beautiful woman ended up with a child and had to take care of him on her own. He wondered how any man could leave her. She was so fierce and strong, yet vulnerable-she needed someone to protect her. He couldn't see how her former husband married her without understanding that point of hers.

"This is my demo tape, I hope you'll have the time to review it," he said, passing the files to her, and shaking the thoughts out of his head. He needed to focus.

"Ah, thank you. I'll be sure to review it."

Kale nodded, thankful that he'd gotten this opportunity. He was the son of a famous lawyer, and everyone expected him to follow in his father's footsteps. During high school and university, he tried his best to earn the highest marks and study law, but he realized that wasn't his dream. He wanted to enter into music. He wanted to compose his own songs and play his own music. Being famous wasn't necessary-it was just that he didn't want to secretly play his guitar in his room anymore. He wanted everyone to hear him, and he was sure that this woman could help him with his dream.

"Come back next week, and I'll tell you your results," She said, smiling at her.

He nodded, and left the room, closing the door quietly.

_Besides getting his dream accomplished, he also wanted to find out this mysterious woman's full story._


	6. Chapter 6

_..._

_..._

_You've fallen for me, _  
><em>Though the beginning started coincidentally for us.<em>  
><em>At first, I never knew this would be love, even in my dreams,<em>

_But it is._

**-You've Fallen For Me**

...

* * *

><p>As Kale left, Musa went back to sorting out her files. He was an interesting man, seemed innocent enough, but she felt like he was hiding something. She hoped that she'd find out his secret soon-but she knew it wasn't good to be nosy. Taking Rhythm and putting him in her lap, she watched him play with her stapler and sighed. Though Rhythm was still so young, he understood that he didn't have a father, and that was what hurt Musa the most. It was her fault he didn't have a father. She refused to date no matter how many times Layla had asked her or pointed out that there was no way she was going to let Musa stay single mom forever. Musa always argued that she was alright with it, when in fact she wasn't.<p>

She thought about Riven nearly everyday.

Though she knew he had his own life going on, she couldn't help but think about him.

What would it have been like if Musa had told Riven that she was pregnant? _Would they be together?_ Or would Riven yell at her and tell her to abort the baby? When she first had Rhythm, she was deathly scared, and only managed to survive with Layla's help. She wanted this baby-she knew she did, but she also wanted Riven too.

_But in the end, she chose Rhythm._

Biting her lip, she awoke from her thoughts as Layla stepped in.

"AUNTIE LAYLA!" Rhythm screamed, leaping off Musa's lap and running over to Layla.

Layla laughed, picking him up and swinging him. "How's my favourite boy?" She asked, pinching his nose. Rhythm laughed, and Musa smiled-Rhythm was all she had now. He was so important to her, and she knew she made the right decision in choosing him. Looking up at Layla, her eyes widened as she pulled out three bags and dropped them on Musa's desk. "Lay-what-what the heck is this?" She asked, almost scared, as she saw all the brand-name labels. She didn't dare spend that much on clothes, especially when she was raising a child by herself and managing her own business.

"Your dresses. Remember, we have a date with the Winx girls and the Redfountain boys."

_"Layla!"_

Layla just shook her head and pulled out a simple black dress. It was bunched up at the bottom in a flower-like fashion, which Musa recognized as a taffeta gown. It cut at the knee, and wasn't too flashy, but had little white crystals lining the white hem. Musa was in love with it at once-Layla really knew her style. It reminded her of the night sky, one of her favourite landscapes in the world. "This would look amazing on you, paired up with black chucks to match your hair, and a silver necklace." Musa just rolled her eyes, though she was excited about the new clothes, while Layla pulled out her dress, a stunning silvery-purple number that trailed on the ground in a sophisticated mermaid style. "We are going to go together, and there is no question about it."

"What about Rhythm?" Musa asked shakily, already nervous.

"Daycare for the day. He doesn't mind, and besides, it's about time he got out to meeting new friends. I mean, you've been regretting not sending him to preschool, right? Well, this is his chance!"

"Layla-"

"Trust me girl, you need this. You're hot. You're gorgeous. You're talented. And all you're missing is a guy."

Musa looked at her for a long time, before shaking her head.

"Just this time," she replied reluctantly, as Layla flashed her a beaming smile. She'd already known that Musa was already going to say yes, all she needed was an affirmation. Twisting a lock of her dark hair, Musa wondered how she'd let her best friend pull her into this. Groaning, she realized the extent of what Layla had said, and realized her mistake."By the way, I don't need a guy to fulfill my dreams!" Musa yelled back at her, frowning.

"Well, you sure as heck need_ this_ guy," Her friend retorted, beaming at her.

Musa, however, was still unsure as to whether she'd made the right decision.


	7. Chapter 7

_..._

_..._

_Don't you know, there's nothing I can do,_  
><em>I gotta get to know you<em>  
><em>Because you know, you're one of a kind,<em>  
><em>And I can't get you out of my mind<em>

**-One Of A Kind**

...

* * *

><p>Musa put on her battered chucks and grabbed her clutch tightly.<p>

Doing some last-minute preening at her shoulder-length hair, she bit her lip nervously. Layla decided not to straighten it, and leave it a little messy and wispy-she dubbed it the "_mysterious look."_After adding some other words, such as "all men are attracted to elusive, mysterious women with a sexy side," and "especially Riven," Musa had accepted her advice begrudgingly. Smoothing her bangs, she looked at Rhythm, who was standing next to her with a teddy bear in his other hand. Smiling at him, she picked him up, patting his head gently. "Does mommy look pretty today?" Rhythm nodded sluggishly, and Musa grinned, staring at the mirror. _Will Riven think I look pretty? _Sighing softly to herself, she touched Rhythm's forehead, and gasped. It was burning, and she rushed to her bedroom. Pulling out a thermometer, she measured his temperature, and was shocked to see that it was rising rapidly at 101 degrees.

"Hey, Muse, you ready?" Layla suddenly stepped out of her room, heels clicking on the hardwood. "Muse?"

"Layla. I really can't go, Rhythm has a fever."

Layla looked at Musa, and saw that she was grabbing a towel and some ice cubes from the refrigerator. Wrapping them tightly, she placed it on Rhythm's head, and started pulling out some Tylenol from the kitchen cabinet. Layla's heart ached as she saw how hard Musa was working for her child, and decided that it would be best not to push it. "Okay, I'll go by myself." She knew how disappointed Musa must feel, though she was scared for Rhythm and couldn't think about anything else. Walking over to him, Layla kissed his cheek gently.

"Little brat, you just ruined your mother's date," she whispered into his ear, before leaving.

_But not if I can help it, _she thought to herself, as she steered the car swiftly to Alfea.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't think they're going to come,"<em> Flora said anxiously.

She held tightly to Helia's hand, nervous, while Helia kissed her cheek lightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will," he reassured her, placing his arm on her waist. It seemed that Flora wasn't the only one fretting-Bloom and Stella were scanning the place, looking at the front doors, but it was to no avail. Even the beautiful décor of the room, with its sparkling, golden drapes, floor-to-ceiling French windows, and gilded oak tables couldn't divert their attention. As Brandon and Sky also tried to calm them, Riven rolled his eyes. He was sweating slightly, and extremely nervous, but he had to act like he wasn't. Right beside him was his fiancée, Alyia, and he couldn't get distracted. _Alyia was the girl he liked, not Musa_. Musa was nothing to him anymore, because she left him. The almighty Riven couldn't possibly be in love with a girl who didn't want him anymore-right?

Suddenly, all girls gasped.

"LAYLA!" They screamed, and Riven turned his head.

A girl with cocoa skin and cerulean eyes the color of the sea suddenly emerged in front of them. A pang went through Riven's heart as he realized this was Nabu's fiancée before his death-and that she was Musa's best friend. She gave a big smile, and hugged everyone tightly in greeting. "So, did you all miss me?" She laughed, as Bloom, Stella, and Flora gave her a tight hug together again. The boys chuckled, the happy atmosphere being extremely contagious, while Riven kept his mouth shut in defiance. "Baby, who is that?" His fiancée asked, linking arms with him, while Riven just looked away. "An old friend," he said quietly, not wishing to add any more. "I see everyone's been busy these past years," Layla said, giving a glance at Bloom's stomach, showing everyone that her wit hadn't left her.

"What about you? We haven't seen you in so long. And Musa too-have you been in contact with her?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, after all, I know someone's _very_ interested," Stella said, shooting glances at Riven.

Riven just frowned. Though he'd gotten a fiancée only a year after Musa left, he knew his friends never seemed to welcome Alyia. She didn't have magical powers, but she did know about this world, and she always listened to him. That was satisfactory to Riven, but no matter how much he tried to explain it to all his friends, they never listened. They always seemed to end up saying Musa's name in every conversation they had, which ticked him off. It was as if everyone believed that Musa was perfect for him, except for him, because he knew that she had left him. Just like his mother, just like all the people he'd gotten emotionally attached to, she was just another girl who used him for a couple years.

"Alyia, let's go dance," Riven said, turning away from Layla angrily.

Before he could move, however, Layla gave him a sly smile and grabbed his arm. "The only reason I'm here today is because of you, jerk."

Riven's eyes widened.

"Musa isn't here today because she has some business at home."

"So, business is more important than us, huh?" Techna said, furiously. He noticed that Techna always seemed hurt by the empty space Musa had left, and it was always openly. Though Musa and Techna were close, as they were former roommates, she tended to be upset by the fact that Musa had disappeared without telling her why. Riven knew it, mainly because he felt the same way. She hadn't trusted any of her friends, who believed in her. Trailing his eyes to Layla, and trying to ignore the curiosity that piqued him as the clock ticked, his heart nearly stopped at her words.

"No. But this business has something do to with Riven."

The gaze Layla gave him was strange, but the feeling in Riven's chest was even weirder. As Alyia looked at Riven, concerned, he pushed her in the direction of the refreshments table, Layla's gaze never leaving his. "This may take a while, babe, so go and eat something first, alright?" He asked her, as she nodded and left. Turning his face back to Layla, Riven snapped at her. "You know I have a fiancée, right? Would you mind not acting like that in front of her? I don't want her to get any thoughts that may make our relationship difficult." Feeling pained as he said it, the boys looked at Riven with disdain, while Layla just shrugged. "Sure, if you don't care about Musa, then you don't have to go. But just saying, she's a bit tied up right now-and she could really use some help.

Plus, don't you want to know why she left you?"

Her edgy, terse words cut at him like a knife.

"Here's her address. Make use of it."

She flipped a piece of paper to Riven, while he stared at it.

Unfolding it, he saw Layla's neat writing, showing him where Musa was. There was also a silver key enclosed, and Riven guessed that it was probably her house key. His heart racing, Stella nudged him, while Bloom and Flora gave condescending gazes. Techna had a small smile on her lips, like she was expecting this, while the boys stared at Riven. "You know, it would really do you some good if you met her, right?" Sky said bluntly. "You did change after you met Musa, and though she fights with you all the time, you know that you truly miss your bickering." Brandon replied. "And come on, you used to never be able to sleep at night unless you heard her music," Timmy added, grinning at him crookedly. Riven groaned as Helia patted his back and intercepted the boy's jeering with calm advice. "Things will never change unless you do something about it, Riven."

"Screw you guys," Riven said, as everyone laughed.

"Go get your girl," The guys hollered, as Riven dashed out of the hall, slipped into his car, and stared at the address.

_I'm going to go see you, Musa. _


	8. Chapter 8

_..._

_..._

_When the world turns dark_  
><em>And the rain quietly falls<em>  
><em>Everything is still<em>

_ Even today, without a doubt,_

_I can't get out from the thoughts of you._

**-On Rainy Days**

...

* * *

><p>For all her life, Alyia Thomas had followed her father's words.<p>

"You can't fail me this time, sweetheart.

Riven is one of the best specialists at Redfountain, known for his bravery, accuracy, and agility during combat. It was extremely lucky that he recently became a bachelor again, and that I have connections with his father. You should be honored that he chose you as a suitable wife, and you must do everything to seem as normal as possible. Disguise your witch powers, making him believe that you're only human-I heard his former partner was a fairy at Alfea. In order not to remind him of his past flames, you must be as different as possible from her. Find out the nature of his friends and understand their interests; become a part of them as soon as possible.

I expect you to be better than that flighty, musical-obsessed little girl. Make him forget her."

She'd nodded as her father looked coldly upon her, expecting her naturally to comply with him.

It was unfair, really, how he let her older brother Kale loose, but had to constrict her with his views. She'd done exactly as he'd wished, hiding everything about her and pretending to be a famous model to Riven. She made sure only to practice with her powers during the night, when he was asleep, remembering how he'd had a rocky relationship with one of the witches at Cloudtower, namely Darcy. If he ever found out she was a former alumni of the school, she knew she'd be dumped for sure. They would be over before she even had time to show him proof she was an actual witch.

_But this time, she just couldn't stay still. _

She knew right away that when the troublemaking brunette with the cocoa skin entered the hall, something in him changed. Riven became a little more determined, straightened his back, and his nerves had suddenly gone haywire; Alyia swore that she could hear his heart beating. There was a strange glint in his eye, like he was expecting something, which disappeared immediately once it was discovered that this girl had come alone. And instead of focusing on his date of the night, which was Alyia, he'd left her to run off and find his ex. Furious, Alyia had instantly left the party and gone back to their apartment, knowing that Riven had never truly fallen for her.

_I'm going to make you hurt like I have, Riven. _

Pushing a long, thick lock of her mane behind her shoulder, she opened the textbook she kept hidden under her mattress. Flipping through the pages rapidly, her heart raced wildly once she realized that she'd found the exact spell she'd been looking for.

_How To Raise The Dead. _

* * *

><p>Alyia smiled at the progress that she'd made.<p>

In front of her stood a tall, handsome man. He was clearly in shape and had a good figure-tall, with long arms and legs, and a perfect jawline. His dark skin complemented his brown eyes, and his black hair was tied into a long braid, though from what she'd seen in past pictures, it was braided and swept behind his forehead. Hailed from the planet Andros, which was also that fairy's hometown, Alyia nodded at him, glad that she'd been successful with her plan. "Welcome back, Nabu." He only looked at her coldly, not remembering anything, not being allowed to say anything. Though no one could truly raise the dead, they could raise the body-which was exactly what Alyia had just done.

"You will follow all my orders, yes?" She said, leering at his still frame.

Waving her wand, she turned him into her puppet, knowing that he would from this point on follow every order she made. Obviously he was to become as similar to as the past Nabu as possible in order for her revenge to work. She'd rummaged through Riven's shelves, finding photos and little notes on what Nabu was like.

"Firstly, we'll start with confusing both Riven and Layla," she smirked, whispering to the man in front of her. "Only that way will Musa do something about it."

_You better not fail me, Nabu, _she said, as she opened the door and let him enter the realm of Magix.


	9. Chapter 9

_..._

_..._

_The day when I first saw you,  
>Your bright smile full of shyness,<br>I knew that we'll get closer after today  
>Every day, I have heart-fluttering expectations<br>Of what to say to you  
>And of how to get you to laugh<br>I fear it'll get awkward when I try to hold your hand,_

_All I can do is smile shyly._

**-For First Time Lovers**

...

* * *

><p>Musa stared at her cellphone, and clenched her teeth.<p>

She _really didn't want to do this._

She turned gazes, and looked at her little child. _"Oh, Rhythm, I'm so sorry,"_ she said. She didn't know how to take care of his fever-it seemed that it was rising rapidly, no matter how much ice she put on his forehead. Pulling the blanket closer to his chin, and grabbing another cold washcloth to wipe down his face, she worried that something would happen to her baby. His eyes were closed and his breaths were coming out in deep puffs, while his head was sweaty. Bangs plastered to his face, she bit her lip in nervousness, and closed her eyes. She had to do this for Rhythm, or else he would get even worse. Pressing the numbers quickly, she took a deep breath. "Hello?" She asked into the phone, hoping that she got the right number.

"Hello. May I ask who this is?"

"Um. Hi. Uh, this is Musa-"

"Oh! Hi! What's up?"

"I'm really sorry, Kale, I-I just-Rhythm's having a fever and I don't know what to do-"

"I'll be right there. Where's your address?"

His strong, calm voice made Musa feel safe. She quickly told him her address, and waited in nervousness. She felt completely disappointed in herself that she couldn't heal Rhythm by herself, especially since her former friend Flora was an amazing healer, but she knew that she'd done the right thing. She didn't have many friends in Gardenia, and was mostly known as a strict boss in her production studio, so the first person she thought of help from was him. When she heard a knock at the door, she breathed in deeply, and opened it. Grinning, she welcomed him in, and gasped at the sight of all the first aid equipment that he'd brought in.

"Thank you so much, Kale."

He smiled, and went into the room.

"First thing is, don't put too many covers on him. He has a fever and he's burning up already, so we need to keep him a bit cooler."

Pulling off the covers, he poured a glass of water and propped Rhythm's head up.

"Drink up, kid. It'll make you feel better."

Rhythm didn't whine as he did with Musa. Instead, he instantly took a sip of the glass. Musa was unsure as to whether it was because his tone of voice was so professional, or because it was as if Kale had become a sudden father figure. "He needs lots of liquids, and he probably can't eat anything solid. Do you mind cooking some soup for him? He's going to feel grouchy and cranky when he wakes up, and he's probably also going to get a bit thinner, since he's fighting the virus by himself." Musa nodded, running to the kitchen and turning on the stove, began to cook. As she fished around for a can of chicken soup, she heard another knock on the door. _Strange,_she thought to herself. Checking the time, she saw that it was still very early into the night, and she frowned. _No one else knows we live here…_

"I'll get it," Kale said, heading to the door.

Musa nodded gratefully at him while she stirred the soup. Shrugging, she poured it into a bowl, and placed it onto a tray. Holding it tightly between her arms, she began walking over to Rhythm's room when Kale interrupted her. "Riven?" He asked the stranger, while staring at her. Musa peered out, and dropped the tray on to the floor as she saw him. That magenta hair wasn't gelled up into the style he had when he was younger, as it was laying flat on his forehead, but his eyes were still cold as ever.

_Riven._

"Musa?" Kale asked, staring at her.

"It's been a while," Riven said angrily, his eyes locked with Kale's.


	10. Chapter 10

_..._

_..._

_My broken heart like a wave,  
>My shaken heart like the wind.<br>My love vanished like smoke  
>It can't be removed like a tattoo<br>I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in  
>Only dusts are piled up in my mind. <em>

**-Day By Day**

...

* * *

><p>It was so obvious to Kale.<p>

It didn't take much to know that Riven was obviously Rhythm's father. Now that he had taken a closer look, they had nearly the exact same facial features, except Rhythm seemed a lot more easygoing and patient. He wasn't sure whether to be angrier at the fact that Riven had a child with someone other than his fiancée, or whether Musa had chose this jerk to sire a kid with. He turned his eyes to Musa, wondering if she'd be okay, but she looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. The soup now spilled to the floor, and the bowl broken into pieces, Kale realized what he had to do for her. "Come in," he said to Riven, as the man shot him a jealous look. Closing the door, Kale grabbed a cloth from the kitchen, and began wiping the area in front of Musa. Trying to make his voice as husband-like as possible, he touched her shoulder. "Sweetheart, next time, be more careful, alright?" He said, looking at her gently and winking.

Both Musa and Riven looked bewildered.

"I'm guessing you're a friend of my wife's, brother-in-law?" Kale asked.

Musa's mouth dropped open. _Kale's sister is Riven's fiancée?_ Riven just stared at her, wondering how he'd ended up with this guy. "Yes. We _were_very good friends," he said slowly.

Kale noticed that Musa seemed to want to avoid Riven, and his inner thoughts suddenly felt a surge of happiness. _It was Riven that screwed up, not Musa, that was for sure_, he thought to himself. _Why not make the guy squirm?_ Surely he could pull off the fatherly husband act. "Honey, why don't you check on our son? I don't think his fever has fully disappeared, yet." As Musa dashed to Rhythm's bedroom, Kale felt a small sense of satisfaction at seeing the look on Riven's face. He looked utterly shocked, and his muscles were tense. Gesturing to the kitchen table, Kale threw the broken pieces away, and joined him by pulling out a chair. "So, how's my sister doing with you? I hope she knows that you've gone to another woman's house tonight…"

"Are you her husband?" He snapped angrily.

"Yes. We've been together for five years." Kale smirked.

Riven clenched his fists tighter. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"You never asked."

"Tell Musa to come out."

"Alright," Kale shrugged. "But remember, she's my wife. Don't get too close."

Riven growled.

Riven didn't like how shy she was with him. He remembered when she always yelled at him and snarled at him openly, which was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. She didn't give him any extra privileges, like all the other girls did. Most of them often fell at his feet or confessed to him daily, but it had taken all his guts to chase after Musa. She gave him her crap, and if he couldn't handle that, then that was too bad. She was sardonic and cynical, and he remembered how she would snarl when he tried to hug her or hold her. It was so unlike now, with the way that she slipped into the chair quietly and how she didn't dare look at his face. How she decided to marry this annoying blonde jerk and elope with him instead of staying with Riven. It was so unfair that this had to happen to him-after all, she'd gotten a lot cuter, too. Though her face had gotten thinner, she was still extremely pretty. Her hairstyle made her look innocent, and she'd matured a lot over the five years.

_And that dress._

He could see all her curves in her slim frame. He noticed that she'd gotten taller, but was the perfect height for him, as she only reached up to his shoulders. Her delicate Asian features were contorted into confusion and fear, while her hair fluttered down to her bare shoulders, covering her thin neck. And her long arms were placed neatly on her lap, right over her thighs. Riven shuddered, trying to calm himself of his thoughts.

"So-what do you see in this Kale?" He asked, keeping his gaze on her, trying to keep his voice steady.

"He's nice."

"Bullshit, I'm nice too," he snapped. "Guess you were extremely busy during these five years, huh? Getting pregnant and all?"

"I'm not the only one who's gotten married," she retorted, staring at the ring on Riven's finger. It was a glittering silver band, with two names engraved into it. Catching the light, it also caught her attention, and she didn't feel good about it. "That's really some jewelry," she chuckled. Even though she tried to keep the atmosphere light, and acted unaffected, Riven couldn't help but notice her face change a little once he mentioned the word _"pregnant."_ He'd loved her for so long, it was only natural that he noticed when she had a shift or change in mood. Trying to discern what Musa was so afraid of, he was interrupted by Musa's clipped tone. "Kale's sister is your fiancée, right?"

Riven frowned. This conversation wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"Look-"

"Well, congratulations!" She said, smiling softly at him. Riven felt like yelling at her. She shouldn't be happy that he had a fiancée, she should have been angry or jealous of him. "Are you having kids soon?" She suddenly asked. Growling, Riven punched the table, and Musa's hand flew to her mouth. "Shut up!" He grew angrier, but guilt caught at him once when Kale ran out of the bedroom and stared at him. Frowning, he put his hands on the table, and talked in a stern tone to Riven. "Listen, Riven, even if you're my sister's fiancée, I don't respect you yelling at my wife." Riven glared at him. "Don't tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"Riven-I-I'm sorry."

He looked at Musa, who'd suddenly said a word of apology at him.

He was surprised that, at that moment, he felt like taking her into his arms. Like forgiving her. Like letting her know that all these years, he still needed her.

But instead, without turning back, he walked out the door, feeling more broken then before.


	11. Chapter 11

_..._

_..._

_Everytime I happen to turn my head_  
><em>I catch your eye.<em>  
><em>For several nights, you keep appearing in my dreams<em>  
><em>All night long, how you torment me.<em>

**-Take My Hand**

...

* * *

><p>Musa recalled yesterday night's events in her mind. After thanking Kale again, and begging him not to tell anyone, she had tried to fall asleep next to Rhythm, but she was too stressed. She couldn't stop thinking about Riven, and how he'd shown up like that. It must have really hurt his pride that he saw her with another man, and Musa couldn't help but think that perhaps he had changed. Maybe he wasn't as proud and confident of himself as he was before. Nevertheless, she woke up this morning to huge bags under her eyes, and had gone to work looking more tired than ever. She couldn't play her beloved guitar without messing up, and so the day seemed to go from low to worse. Now that it was her break, she sat on a couch in the recording room, watching one of her artists recording a song, and talking to Layla.<p>

"Honey, you're pretty heartless too. You know that look Riven had on his face when he saw me giving your address to him?"

"Lay, he has a fiancée! What am I supposed to do? And how was I supposed to know that Kale is his brother-in-law?" Musa propped the cell phone between her shoulder and her cheek while telling Layla the whole story. After chewing her out, and finding out that it was Layla who'd given Riven her address (and her key, too, that idiot!) she still didn't feel at ease. She'd wanted to see him for so long, but she had Rhythm now-surely Riven wouldn't take the news of having a son calmly. "I just don't think it's a good idea for both Rhythm and Riven. I think we're better off like we are now. Besides, we used to get into tons of fights back then. I doubt that anything will change in the future."

"Are you sure about that?" Layla asked.

"Positive."

"Good. Because Riven's going to your studio."

"WHAT?"

"You said you didn't have any more feelings for him, so I'm sure you can control yourself for the next couple of hours. Bye!" Layla said, hanging up on her. Musa's eyes widened as she yelled into the phone, and threw it on the couch. "Dang!" She cried out in nervousness. Just the thought of him coming made her on edge, and she panicked, remembering how tired and worn out she'd looked this morning. Making a mad dash to the bathroom, she quickly checked her outfit and her hair. Straightening her shirt, making sure her black jeans had no wrinkles, she ran her fingers through her hair before remembering that she'd left Rhythm in the recording studio. Running back, she asked the recording crew if they'd seen him, but he'd wandered off, just like last time.

_Not again, _Musa thought in exasperation.

* * *

><p>"Hey little buddy. Where's your mom?"<p>

_Pop. Pop._

_Clang._

Riven looked at the little boy who was playing with the vending machine. His fingers pressed at the buttons with amusement, while he stuck his hand into the change box, trying to feel for coins. His eyes were widened, like a doe's, but when he frowned, they looked like Riven's. He couldn't help but feel like this boy was a spitting image of him-when he was a child, he looked exactly like him. Feeling nostalgic, he smiled at the child and brushed his hair tenderly. "You hungry, kiddo?" He asked, and the boy nodded. Grinning, Riven picked him up in one arm and put some coins into the machine. "Choose one." The boy pointed to a package of cookies, and as Riven pressed the button, he lowered him and let him take the snack.

"What's your name?"

"Rhythm. Rhythm Melody."

Riven almost laughed. Was this mother trying to ward off her son's future social life? With a name like that, what if the boy turned out to be terrible in music? He would end up contradicting himself! Grinning, he realized that the boy's first name sounded nearly like his. "Does your mom work here?" He asked, wondering if that was the reason why he was left alone in such a big office area. The boy nodded, and Riven laughed at his cuteness. "What's your mom's name?" He asked him, as the boy nibbled on his cookies. "Mommy," the boy replied straightforwardly, and Riven chuckled.

"Rhythm!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from Riven's arms, and Riven's eyes widened.

"Oh, mommy is so sorry, baby. Come here. I'm so sorry-" The woman said, hugging him tightly. Burying her face into her child's neck, she hugged him tighter. "I'm really sorry, Kale, that you had to do this again-I'm such a terrible mother, I keep losing him. Thanks for always helping us out, I'm already editing your demo tape," the woman said, looking up, before she froze.

"And so we meet again," Riven said, crossing his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

_..._

_..._

_You say you love me but you kiss him, _  
><em>Your heart is already feeling his touch (you hide and deceive)<em>  
><em>Even when you hang up, I see you<em>  
><em>You deny and deny but it ends up being you. <em>

_I used to love you. _

**-Get Out**

**...**

* * *

><p>"So, what's this about Kale being your husband?"<p>

Musa turned her head away, groaning. Rhythm was sitting on her lap, and she had her arms around him. Stroking his forehead gently, she played with his hair, fully aware that Riven was staring at her. There was no way she could escape this conversation without seeming rude, and she was stuck in a rut. "He's using you, isn't it? He's playing with your feelings so that you'll let him under your company, right?" He growled, furious at Musa's relationship with him. Musa only shook her head, holding on to Rhythm's hand. "He's been really nice and supportive. I didn't even look at his demo tape yet, but he helped Rhythm a lot." However, no matter how many positive things about Kale she told Riven, it seemed that he still didn't believe her. "Is that it? Huh? How can you invite an unmarried man into your house like that? Especially you, just because you're a single mother?"

"He was only tending to Rhythm's fever," Musa snapped back. "And just because I'm a woman, I'm automatically weak and can't tell the difference between good men and bad?"

Riven felt like telling her she should have called him, but he knew that he didn't have the right to. Looking at Rhythm one more time, and seeing how much Musa loved him, he began to feel a little jealous. Sighing, he took another look at Rhythm's face, and frowned. "Hey-I just thought this a while ago, but this kid looks a lot like me," he said, putting his face in front of Rhythm's. Sticking his tongue out, the little boy grinned, and poked Riven's cheek. Riven had never allowed anyone to poke his cheek, or do anything cute to him, but he just couldn't resist this child.

"You little-" Riven said, laughing. He swatted Rhythm gently and leaned back in his chair; the little kid was adorable. If only he had a child like that-

_Wait._

Five years ago, he and Musa had spent a night together. He remembered it as the best day of his life. Kale had told him that the boy was five years old. She couldn't have possibly known Kale yet back then, because she was still training in Alfea. And every time he looked at Rhythm, Riven was reminded of himself. The way the eyes were slanted like a wolf's, the first appearance which seemed cold, the sharp define of Rhythm's jawline-it was all exactly like Riven's features. He remembered that he'd been an extremely mischievous kid when he was little, often running away from his mother, and that was exactly what Rhythm had just done. It didn't seem like this was the first time, either, looking at Musa's behaviour. Eyes widening from realization, he turned his head and looked at Musa, his body terse and as still as stone.

"This kid-this kid-can't possibly be mine, right?"

* * *

><p>"You didn't tell me this whole time? You hid the fact that you had a child without me?"<p>

Riven stormed into Musa's apartment, glaring at her the whole time, while she grimaced. Rhythm had wanted to go home, but there was no way that Riven would leave without getting answers. The drive there was tense and stormy, with Riven clenching the wheel tightly and Musa giving pursed looks out the window. He couldn't believe-there was no way-that he was a father now. How could he love anyone again? After what he'd done to Musa-left her alone, while thinking the whole time that she'd left him on purpose-he wasn't capable of caring for anyone anymore.

"I just-I didn't think it was the right time!"

"He's my son! He has my blood-when is there a right time and a wrong time?"

"Riven!"

"So you're saying that everything between us was done at the wrong time? Because the night that we slept together was the best one of my life," He snapped angrily.

Musa softened at his words. She was feeling weak, from relief, but tense at the same time because she'd spent years thinking about this moment. And she still couldn't believe that Riven hadn't left her alone when he found out-instead, _he was coming to her house. _

"Forget it. You're tired. Go take a rest."

"What?"

"I lost him for five years. I'm going to make it all up now."

* * *

><p>"Riven!"<p>

Musa screeched, staring at him in disbelief, while he crossed his arms and leaped on to the couch in one graceful move. She'd just woke up from a short rest to see her son and Riven running around the living room. Breathing hard, he ignored her presence. "Hey buddy, come over here. Wanna see something cool?" He asked Rhythm, grinning cheekily, while Musa knew that he was up to no good. He opened his palm, in which a purple spark lit up and floated about for a couple seconds, before turning into a dangerous, cutting-edge purple phantosaber. It glowed in the darkness of Musa's apartment, sending reddish-purple flashes across the room.

"COOL!" Rhythm said, reaching out a finger to touch it. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure. Just don't touch the purple blade. That stuff's nasty and can be a serious bitch when it comes to healing."

Musa gasped, covering Rhythm's ears with her hands while he eagerly grabbed at the hilt of the saber. "Language!" She sniped at Riven angrily, while looking worriedly at her son, hoping that he wouldn't get hurt from his curiosity. "Can I get one of these when I'm older, mommy?" He asked, looking at her with those puppy-dog eyes of his. She seethed as she realized how much he and Riven were alike, and when she saw that Riven was raising an eyebrow at her, she snapped. "Of course not. Only jerks with bad attitudes and even uglier tempers use those. If you want to become a superhero when you grow up, you'd better stick to puzzles and books."

"Awww..." Rhythm said, looking longingly at the saber, but still leapt off of Riven's lap anyway, deciding to listen to his mother.

"You know, I'm a professional superhero," Riven said, winking at Rhythm.

"Superhero my ass," Musa muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes, and cringing once Rhythm looked at her in surprise. "Mommy said a bad word!" He said to Riven, while Riven glanced at Musa chidingly. "Your mother's just bitter because she isn't as great of a superhero as me. Want me to train you? I'm very good at killing monsters, you know."

"Monsters?" Rhythm whispered. "They're real?"

"Of course. And you won't believe how many I've destroyed. But you can't be born a superhero, like I was. That was only because I'm a genius. You got to train hard and go to a special school."

"Can I go to this school, mommy?"

Musa closed her eyes, knowing exactly what Riven was hinting at. Two hours since he'd met his son and he'd decided to take over as father all of a sudden, insisting that Rhythm become a daredevil like him and enroll at Redfountain. She had considered the thought, but her son had no idea of the world of Magix yet. Of course, it would be nearly 10 years later before Redfountain would send him a letter of acceptance, but she still wondered if letting him live in Gardenia would be the better choice. It was more peaceful and safer here-she wouldn't have to worry about her son risking his life everyday-like she'd done with Riven. Sighing, she took Rhythm into her arms. "It's kinda late, Riven. Better go back to your place. Rhythm, honey, time to sleep."

"No way. I'm staying here for the night," he said, keeping his gaze focused on her.

"I don't have time to play your games, Riven-"

"Mister, can you please teach me how to fight monsters?" Rhythm said, already growing fond of the idea, and struggling from his mother's grasp.

Riven smirked, while Musa groaned.


End file.
